1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service publication restriction apparatus, a method, and a program which are useful for restricting publication of a service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when an apparatus having a function for exposing or publishing a service on a network and accepting a request to execute a service is connected to a network, a service is exposed or published to the outside and a request for executing such a service is accepted. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-118623 discusses a method in which, when an electronic apparatus is connected to a new network, use of information which the electronic apparatus stored while connected to another network is inhibited if the new network is different from another network. However, there is a problem that the electronic apparatus connected to the new network exposes undesirable information to the network connected in the past even if the use of such information is inhibited.
In case of a digital camera (i.e., the electronic apparatus), the network connected in the past can be a home network, and another network can be offered at a hotspot. When the digital camera is connected to the home network, it exposes a service to an associated apparatus or a personal computer (PC) which is connected to the home network. On the other hand, the digital camera can also expose a service to an irrelevant apparatus or PC when the digital camera is connected to a hotspot. This causes a problem.